little things from Ochako Uraraka
by koniko ninov
Summary: Izuku akan selalu menyukai hal kecil dari Ochako. /a birthday fic for Izuku Midoriya


_Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi_

a birthday fic for Izuku Midoriya, enjoy!

* * *

15 Juli ini, adalah peringatan hari kelahiran Izuku yang ke-17.

Hanya Izuku dan ibunya yang tahu. Itulah sebabnya tak ramai ucapan selamat dan doa dari teman-temannya di sekolah hari ini. Sampai bel pulang pun tak terdengar sama sekali kalimat semacam "Selamat ulang tahun, Midoriya!".

Tapi tak apa, Izuku tak bersedih. Toh, laki-laki berambut ikal itu sudah mendapat hal semacam itu dari ibunya. _Katsudon_ yang masih mengepul di mangkuk jumbo pun sudah cukup sebagai kado ulang tahunnya.

"Deku- _kun_ , pulang bareng, yuk!" suara riang tak asing itu menyapa indra pendengaran si kepala hijau. Izuku yang masih membereskan bukunya menoleh ke arah Ochako datang menghampirinya. Izuku mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Selesai mengemas _buku_ ke dalam tasnya, mereka berdua bergegas keluar kelas.

"Akhir-akhir ini Iida- _kun_ selalu pulang duluan, ya." Ochako memulai obrolan di perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta. "Jadi hanya ada kita berdua saja." tambah Ochako kemudian.

Mendengar kata _berdua saja_ membuat wajah Izuku memanas, sekarang pipi berbintik itu terdapat semburat merah lembut. "Y-Ya," dan membuat Izuku gugup juga. "rasanya sepi juga tidak ada Iida- _kun._ "

Tidak adanya Tenya Iida juga membuat Izuku merasa canggung berjalan di samping gadis yang ia sukai. Tapi ia merasa senang juga, sih. Bolehkah Izuku menganggap pulang bersama Ochako kali ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya? Ah, lagi pula, tidak ada yang melarangnya.

Ini hal biasa, namun Izuku selalu menyukai hal-hal kecil dari gadis berambut _sienna_ itu.

"Deku- _kun_ masih suka menulis tentang pahlawan?" tanya Ochako ketika dirasanya Izuku tidak akan berkata apa-apa.

"Masih, kenapa memangnya?" jawab Izuku yang kemudian balik bertanya.

"Kalau begitu," Ochako melepas tasnya dan memposisikannya di depan, kemudian merogoh tas, meraba-raba benda yang ingin ia keluarkan, masih sambil berjalan di samping pemuda yang hampir sepantaran dengannya. Pemuda di sampingnya hanya mengangkat alis heran.

"Ini," ujar Ochako menjulurkan benda yang sedari tadi ia cari dari tasnya pada Izuku. Tapi Izuku tak langsung menerima uluran sebuah buku dari Ochako.

"E-Eh?" Izuku malah tergagap untuk menyuarakan keheranannya. Tak perlu sekolah tinggi-tinggi untuk mengetahui bahwa Ochako sedang memberinya sebuah buku, Izuku pun tak sebodoh itu. Tapi, kenapa?

"Kulihat Deku- _kun_ menulis semua tentang pahlawan di buku catatan yang sudah rusak—yang kertasnya sudah menguning, dan permukaannya sudah tidak halus lagi seperti telah terkena air." tak perlu repot-repot bertanya, Ochako menjelaskannya dengan senang hati. "Kupikir lebih enak menulis di buku yang baru." tangan Ochako yang memegang buku masih terjulur pada Izuku, senyum gadis itu mengembang usai menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Namun tangan Midoriya yang tak—belum— menyambutnya membuat Ochako memasang raut wajah sedih.

Anak tunggal Uraraka itu hendak menyimpan kembali buku catatan baru sambil berkata, "A-Ah, Deku- _kun_ tidak suka, ya—"

"Ti-Tidak, tidak, tidak! A-Aku suka, kok!" tangan Izuku bergerak cepat mengambil buku tulis dari genggaman Ochako sebelum buku itu tersimpan kembali di tasnya.

Kaget sekaligus senang. Tapi jika perasaan kaget dan senang itu diadukan, perasaan senang lah yang menang. Itu yang Ochako Uraraka rasakan ketika pemuda berambut hijau rumput itu menerima pemberiannya.

Wajah pemuda bermarga Midoriya kini sangat memerah. Jadi seperti tomat raksasa berdaun rimbun. Degupan jantungnya pun seperti ia baru turun dari _jet coaster,_ adrenalinnya berpacu begitu cepat. Perasaannya senang bukan main. Ia mendapat pemberian dari gadis yang ia suka di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Terima kasih, Uraraka- _san_."

Tak apa, walau si gadis tak mengetahui bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Namun sekali lagi, ia selalu menyukai hal-hal kecil dari gadis itu. Hal-hal kecil darinya selalu berdampak besar bagi Izuku Midoriya.

 **\- end -**

* * *

 **15-07-2017**

 **Selamat ulang tahun, Deku-kun!**

Kyaaah ternyata sempet juga bikin birthday fic buat my hero dan ulang tahunnya kali ini bertepatan dengan tanggal rilisnya Boku no Hero Academia season 2 episode 15, sesuatu banget ya~

Oh, belum berakhir. Ada tambahannya, cekidot!

* * *

 **omake**

Pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Deku oleh Ochako dan Katsuki itu kini terduduk di tepi kasurnya. Bau segar sabun masih menguar dari tubuhnya, rambut hijau ikalnya pun belum mengering sepenuhnya. 5 menit yang lalu, ibunya yang sudah memberitahukan bahwa makan malam sudah siap, namun Izuku belum juga beranjak dari kamarnya sampai sekarang.

Sebelum beringsut menuju ruang makan, Izuku ingin melihat-lihat pemberian dari gadis istimewanya. Dan buku itu kini sudah ada di pangkuannya, masih menutup, masih memperlihatkan sampul keras berwarna cokelat tua—sewarna dengan rambut si pemberi. Melihat sampulnya saja membuat Izuku teringat akan sosok ceria Ochako Uraraka.

Izuku sedang tak ingin menulis, tapi entah kenapa tangannya tergerak untuk membalikkan sampul cokelat itu sehingga memperlihatkan kertas dalamnya yang masih polos. Oh, ternyata tidak. Sudah tidak polos.

Orat-oret yang tertera di kertas halaman pertama membuat alis Izuku Midoriya terangkat. Tulisan yang Izuku kenal sebagai tulisan Ochako Uraraka itu bertuliskan;

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Deku-kun!_

 **\- end (lagi) -**

* * *

Mind to review? Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan~


End file.
